EVer want something so badthat you just can't have?
by Blythe's Dreams
Summary: I can't do summeries that don't suck but i'll tell you a friend of mine on dA gave me the idea.


_Everybody's waitin'_

_Everybody's watchin'_

_Even when you're sleepin'_

_Keep your eyes open..._

_the tricky thing_

_is yesterday were just children_

_playing soldiers just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

Wow...FUnny now things change over the minute my sisters,Bubbles and Blossom,are fighting the RowdyRuff Boys,The next we're allies with partner is Butch,Bubbles has Boomer,Blossom...Well you get the probably guessed who i am by not,I'm Buttercup.

My partner and i are trying to do what we got seperated brom Blossom,Brick,boomer,and Bubbles 1 minute thats a new record I ,I'm battleing right now,so is -oh no!"BUTCH!LOOK OUT!"  
"Wha-OOF!*He fell to the ground as I shot my lazers,destroying both robots.I ran over to him"Are you ok?"I asked.I was concerned to be honest,i mean,come on,he's my partner,and he's always concerned for me(A/N: well,not ALways! BC:SHUT UP AND WRITE!)  
Once we found Blossom and Brick,they took Butch to their 'd lost his was hid it well,but i know him well enough to know when he's crushed...

(2 weeks later)  
Well,they finally got him some robotic legs,But he's acting so pitiful."BC,Face it,i'm not good enough"He told me,and i saw his anger at me."WOULD YOU STOP!BUTCH YOU'RE A GREAT FIGHTER!NOW DANG IT!"I yelled,right as i smacked him offside the thought for a minute them smiled for the first time in 2 flippin weeks!"You're right,Thanks."He smiled for the first time in 2 flippin weeks! We've continued the fight and we've found the blue's along the way too.

I have to say though,he smiles when he fights he got his spirit back or he's...no that's not it!he's not crushing on me...is he?

(4 days later)

We're battleing almost nightfall and these things keep coming!Flippin Robots!These things are going to be the death of me...i swear it on my life(A/n:What? BC:SHUT IT AND WRITE I WANNA SEE HOW IT ENDS! Me-OK OK CALM YO BUTTOCKS!)

He and i have been battleing for 2 years together.I'm enjoying out have alot in common,he's cute an-WOAH WOAH WOAH HOLD ON WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?!OK,we-AHH CRAP!"PUT ME DOWN!"I screamed,this robot was huge!"BUTCH!"I yelled out,hopeing he heard me.I was trying to fight this was WAY too strong!I needed help.I knew I did!He flew up"YOu called,Princess?"HE said Smirking."You can stop calling me that and help me before thi thing kills me or you can die,your choice."I growled still chuckled and opens this things hand enough for me to get we got rid of the things arms,it knocked us down.

THat robot then attemted to bring its foot down on Butch,trying to kill him.I did what i thought of first,Ran,Scooped up Butch,and got out of the reach of that robot foot..We both had some serious injuries on were both covored in dirt too.  
Butch decided my injuries were more important than his were and began taking some bandages.I had some pretty deep gashes in my arms."You know you almost got illed over me right?"He asked."Well, don't forget,I almost die everyday,same to you,so be glad i was there today."I reply,Softly sighing.I leaned on the side of the building we were taking shelter in."I hate these days.I don't know if i'm going to live or die,or if my brothers are alive,or how long until this happens again"He stated sadly.

"I know how you the same with i don't know if you're going to die saving me one of these days...I worry everytime...I'm scared to even walk outside."I whisper.I hoped he hadn't heard me.  
"Really?"he IT! "Well,Yeah...Its you're not scared..."I sighed."you're right,I AM scared.i'm scared to loose my brothers,to lose my friends...to lose you."I could tell he didn't want me to hear the last part."THats sweet,Butch"I smiled.I hadn't smiled for real in 3 monthes.I didn't realize it until I looked at him,but our faces were closer together heart was pounding."Buttercup,Why did you save me?"He ?!HE'S ASKING ME THAT?!"Why did I save you?Because,Butch,you're my partner,and a great friend to have."I Said.

"C'mon,I know theres another reason."He whispered,as he lifted my chin."FINE!I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE WE WERE 8!I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"I shouted.I grabbed by bright green pillow(That she found around the area) and buried my face in it.i wanted to what i did exactly.I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and someone pulled me into their lap."Shhh...its ok,its ok..."I heard Butch whisper in my wrong with me...Why did i break down crying infront of HIM of ALL PEOPLE!

He pulled back on the hug and wiped away my tears."Buttercup,Listen to ?I've had a crush on you since the day i met you."He whispered,blushing a little.I searched his eyes to see if this was a 's not a lie."Butch..."I whisper.I could hardly believe it."Its true.I know it."he heart wasn't til i looked down and then back torwards his eyes,and i realized we were close enough to be kissing.

I decided 'you know what,screw it.' and i closed the was suprised,but he kidded hands went to his face as his went around we pulled away we were both blushing red,it was amazing."Bc,I love you"He whispered,Kissing my nose,making me blush."I love you too,Butch"I said as i began to wrap up his about an hour,we both decided to hit the hay."Goodnight,Princess."He whispered."NIght Butch,but i swear if you call me that again you'll be drinking from a straw." As we both fell asleep.

* * *

DARN YOU SWEATSHIRT MASTER!LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!eh whatever.i think it came out my first attempt at a stor based on my picture so be nice!  
BC:I thought it was pretty the last line.  
Blythe-MY FEELS! . !*Passes out*  
BReath-*catches her*MEGAN WHAT DID YOU DO!  
Me-GOTTA RUN I OWN NOTHING!  
art/You-Ever-Want-Something-445017333 -This is the picture

ALSO Lemme explain the crush thing,BC's crush started when Butch started going to school in pokeyoaks yeah disclaimer all that ish.


End file.
